youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Annoying Orange
The Annoying Orange is a series of YouTube videos created by YouTuber Dane Boe uploaded to his self-titled account. The series is created by Gagfilms. History The concept of talking and living food or objects dates back to the beginning of Dane Boe's account. The first video that used the concept was Screaming Eggs which was uploaded by Dane Boe to his self-titled account on December 4, 2006. Ever since the the concept grew on to become a major part of Gag Films. After Screaming Eggs Dane Boe uploaded How Heinz Ketchup is Made which also used the eyes and mouth Screaming Eggs. The idea wasn't used again until the video Kool Aid Killer was released on January 23, 2008. After the release of the last video, a second video was created with character entitled Killer Kool Aid Valentine, was released on February 7, 2008. After that, Dane Boe uploaded Terrified Corn Cobs. On April 28, 2008 Dane Boe created Kool Aide Man vs Liz Trotta! on May 28, 2008 as part of the Viral Killer series featuring the Kool Aid Killer. Shortly after, the videos Kool Aide Man vs. Chocolate Rain, Kool Aide Man vs. Star Wars Kid, and Kool Aide Man vs. Afro Ninja to the series. An "e" was added to the end of Kool-Aid to avoid copyright. The Viral Killer series went on hiatus and the concept was used once again in The Angry Cloud released on September 25, 2008. The concept was used once again in Halloween Pumpkin Scare uploaded on October 26, 2008 and on Scared Eggs uploaded on December 9, 2008. Later Dane Boe also uploaded Two Scoops of Destruction on February 3, 2009 which became a signature video. On August 20, 2009 Dane Boe uploaded Marshmallow Murder which also became a signature video, and ever similar to Screaming Eggs. Finally, the first episode of The Annoying Orange series was released on October 9, 2009. The Annoying Orange series became a huge hit with over 2,000,000 views and also became the most famous Gagfilm. Dane Boe uploaded the second episode of the series, The Annoying Orange 2: Plumpkin on October 29, 2009 which also gained millions of views. The Annoying Orange 3: TOE-MAY-TOE was uploaded on December 4, 2009 and the fifth part of the Viral Killer series was uplaoded, Kool Aide Man vs. Dramatic Gopher. This was followed by ''The Annoying Orange 4: Sandy Claus uploaded on December 23, 2009. A playlist for The Annoying Orange videos was released after The Annoying Orange 4: Sandy Claus was released, entitled The Annoying Orange Series. An official account for The Annoying Orange was also created by Dane Boe called Real Annoying Orange on January 11, 2010. Episodes Characters ;Orange :Orange, also called The Annoying Orange, or Annoying Orange is the main character of the series and enjoys telling jokes to his "friends". After Orange tells jokes he laughs very obnoxiously resulting in the other fruit getting very annoyed. Orange keeps on telling jokes until his friends go stark raving mad. Orange also tries to warn his friends when someone is about to stab them. However, Orange usually waits a while making shocked faces before he tells the other character. Orange has human eyes and mouth, same as all the other characters. ;Apple :Apple is the first character to appear beside Orange. Apple, just like all the other characters of the series, has a zero tolerance personality. Apple is also very sarcastic much like the other characters. After enduring many of Orange's obnoxious jokes Apple died a painful death of being cut into many slices onto a napkin. Before this happened Orange tried to warn him, but not very well. Later in the series when Tomato was introduced Orange had thought that Apple had come back. ;Pear :Pear is the third character to appear in the series. Pear was only seen briefly at the end of the first video. Pear also has a very similar personality to Tomato, and was sitting right next to Orange the the whole time he was making jokes to Tomato. After Tomato's death Orange went to talk to Pear instead. ;Pumpkin :Pumpkin is the first character to appear in the second episode of the series. Pumpkin had a similar fate to Tomato, as he also endured a large amount of obnoxious jokes. However, Pumpkin was turned into a Jack 'O' Lantern on his backside rather than cut into slices. ;Tomato :Tomato is the only character to appear the third episode. Tomato has a better tolerance than the other characters and mostly argued with Orange over his name. Tomato also had a terrible fate of being blended in a blender and served as ketchup for fries. Ketchup did survive, however it is assumed that he probably died when being consumed with the fries. ;Santa Claus :Santa Claus is the only character to appear in the fourth episode of the series. Santa Claus is depicted as a fuzzy plush toy. Santa Claus also has a much better tolerance than the other character, but said that he was going to put Orange on the naughty list.